Looking for Cutie-jou
by Hikari Sword
Summary: Mikoto is out to have some fun with Touma, if she could find him. *Contains NT*


**Disclaimer: **I do not own "A Certain Magical Index" or it's characters.

XXX

* * *

"Yes, I got it working again!" Mikoto looks at herself in the mirror, checking herself out from every possible angle she could. "It looks like everything's in order. Alright, time to go for a test run, and have a little fun along the way. I hope I can find Cutie-jou in the meantime. Hehe…"

Mikoto steps onto the balcony and jumps off, which is located several dozen stories up from the ground.

"Hahaha! I love this!" Mikoto shoots out electric blades from her feet to cushion her landing, scaring several people in the process. She casually dusts herself off, paying no heed to the crowd that was watching her. "I never get tired of that." Mikoto happily walks away without a single care.

XXX

* * *

"If I remember correctly," Mikoto looks carefully at a superstore. "Cutie-jou normally shops here. But there's no big specials today, I wonder if he'll still show up. I guess I can wait for a bit."

Mikoto waltzes in, curiously looking down every aisle. However, she sees something interesting and walks towards it. "I've always wondered what these taste like… No, not now. Well, maybe if I give it to him as a present… But I don't even know if I'm going to meet him today! Argh!" Mikoto furiously scratches her hair.

"Miss Misaka?" a young man's voice surprises her. It was that of a dark brown haired young man, who seems to care quite a bit about his appearances.

"Uhh… hi?" Mikoto nervously replies.

"That's… all?" the boy scratches his head. "I guess that's to be expected since the real Unabara doesn't really come talk to you."

"No, he doesn't," Mikoto replies more seriously. "What are you doing here?"

"This was a complete coincidence, I swear," the fake Unabara raises his hands. "I'm just grocery shopping, honest!"

"Why are you acting suspiciously?" Mikoto turns on a more threatening tone. "Do you stalk me?"

"I-I don't want any trouble Miss Misaka," the fake Unabara steps back. "I have enough trouble at home with a pair of crazy girls."

"Is that a yes?"

"Ulp," the Unabara takes another step back.

Mikoto steps forward, then the Unabara makes a break for it around the corner.

"Hmph," Mikoto crosses her arms. "I guess I'll let him off, I don't even know who that guy is." She takes one more look around the store, and that guy she had run into just vanished. Though she wasn't really looking for him in the first place.

"Looks like he's not here. Then again what are the chances of actually running into him?" Mikoto sighs and leaves the store. "Where else might be go?"

"Sissy!" a certain teleporter warps in above her and snuggles in.

"What the-? Hey!" Mikoto grabs the girl and using brute force, throws her away. The girl lands onto the ground. "What do you think you're doing?"

The teleporter gets up and rubs her head. "Oww… how did you get so strong?"

"Shirai!" another girl with flowers in her hair pops up and rushes over to the thrown girl.

"Told you she wouldn't like it," another girl, slightly taller but with longer hair, follows suit. "She never likes it."

"Mind giving me an explanation?" Mikoto stands with her arms crossed.

"Actually Sissy," the teleporter gets up. "Shouldn't you be giving us an explanation?"

"Huh?"

"You said that you're going to work on that encouragement speech that you have to give tomorrow. You told us that we can go on ahead."

"Oh… that…" Mikoto scratches her head. "Um… I'm actually kind of stuck, I thought that fresh air would do me some good."

"But you were really getting into it," the flower girl tells her. "Do want to share what you've written down?"

"Oh come on," Mikoto nervously answers. "I'm still working on it, it's a jumbled mess right now. Just wait until I finish it. But I do need a break."

"There's a hammer game down the street," the taller girl starts. "One of the top prizes is this big Gek-"

The teleporter warps over and shuts the girl's mouth.

"Saten! Don't mention 'that' to her!" the teleporter whispers. "She'll lose focus on her speech!"

"Sorry!"

"A hammer game?" Mikoto repeats. "I suppose I'll give it a shot. Who knows, maybe it can help me. Which way was it?"

"That way," the flower girl points.

"Thanks."

"Uiharu!" the teleporter and Saten whisperly yells.

"What?"

XXX

* * *

Mikoto arrives at the place they were talking about, it was a random hammer game in the middle of a small plaza surrounded by a small crowd. There was a large Gekota stuffed frog hanging beside the bell at the top. There was a man in very colorful clothes, probably the guy the owns this place, and an Anti-Skill with some camera like device, most likely to make sure that no one cheats by using their powers.

"What is this doing here anyway?" Mikoto shrugs and walks towards it.

The three girls from earlier followed behind her.

"That's strange," the teleporter says out loud. "Did she not notice the Gekota hanging there?"

"It is a little weird," Saten agrees.

"She must really have a lot of stuff on her mind if she's ignoring that."

"No, Sissy, would never ignore a Getoka, no matter how crazy things get. Unless… has she finally grown past that childish frog? Has her tastes finally grown to that of a more mature woman? If so… heeheehee…"

"Ah, Shirai," the flower girl backs away. "You're going crazy again."

"Hey, Misaka," Saten runs right up next to Mikoto. "You're acting weird today."

"Am I really?" Mikoto pauses slightly. "I don't see how."

"Well…" Saten points to the giant Gekota stuffed animal, Mikoto turns her head to follow.

"That weird frog thing?"

"Weird… frog thing?" Saten repeats. "Something really is wrong with you today."

"Ah, what a wonderful day it is, that Sissy has finally matured…" the teleporter started dancing like a ballerina in the wind.

"Does this mean…" Saten starts. "That you found yourself a really nice boyfriend?"

The teleporter shatters like glass.

"Well… he is a boy…" Mikoto answers. "And he's a friend. Would that count?"

"WHAAAAAT?" the teleporter's shattered pieces pulls herself back together and confronts Mikoto. "Please don't joke like that Sissy!"

Mikoto merely smiles and readies to flick a finger.

"Sissy, what are you-?"

The finger hits the teleporter's face and she flies several feet into the air, and lands in a dumpster. Saten and Uiharu mouth's dropped.

"All right who's next?" the owner calls out as the most recent loser walks away.

"Let me try," Mikoto steps forth and pays the entry fee.

"Oho! Alright then little missy," the owner leads Mikoto to the hammers and gives her a small one.

"Not that one," Mikoto rejects it and pick up the biggest hammer they've got.

"You do know that if you use your powers, you'll get disqualified, right?"

"I just need to let off some steam," Mikoto happily informs the owner.

"Just don't break anything, or cheat," the owner nervously replies.

Mikoto drags the hammer to the target.

"Now, a refresher on the rules. I'll give you three chances to win, but you can only win if the lights make it all the way up to the bell. No powers allowed! Whenever you're ready… HIT IT!"

Mikoto releases the hammer and lets it rest beside her while she breathes into her hands and rubs them together. She places her hands around the hammer and takes a couple of deep breaths. With a strengthening yell, she lifts the hammer and slams it down.

The tower lights up, up, up, and stops short of the bell.

The crowd murmurs, mostly something about the contestant being a girl.

"That's too bad little missy, but don't get down, you still have two more chances! Maybe you should try the smaller hammer, you can swing it faster since it's lighter."

Mikoto however, had different thoughts. She crosses her arms and mumbles to herself. "I was sure I put in three men's worth of power in that. Alright then, I'll put in three times more power, there's no way I'll lose this one."

Mikoto picks up the hammer and swings it above her head, then slams it extremely hard onto the target. The lights climb up, up, and stops just underneath the bell again.

"Hmm…" Mikoto throws the hammer to the side.

"Don't get discouraged, you were really close!" The owner tells Mikoto. "You still have one more-"

"HAAA!" Mikoto, without warning, slams her fist down on the pedestal. The attack was so strong that the ground cracked and dented, the target's legs broke and it dug into the concrete.

Mikoto gets up slowly and shakes her hand, the crowd, owner, girls and officer dropped their jaws and stayed quiet.

"As I thought," Mikoto turns her attention to the lights, which stopped just before the bell once again. "It's rigged. The prizes are probably fake too." Mikoto silently walks away.

"That fraud!" one of the people in the crowd angrily yells. "I want my money back!"

"Where'd he go?"

The owner was already running away. He then finds himself in the air, tumbling over and landing on his back.

"I'm a member of Judgement," a twin tailed teleporter shows off her armband.

XXX

* * *

"Looks like I managed to get away from that mess," Mikoto talks to herself as she distances herself from the disaster zone. "But now where do I go?"

"Sister?" came a voice.

Mikoto turns to see 4 girls that looked exactly like her. Though one of them had a heart brooch.

"H-hey!" Mikoto waves nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"We were all on our way to have our regular check-ups, Misaka 10032 answers."

"Do you need a check-up too, Sister? Misaka 19090 asks."

"Are you trying to weigh yourself against Sister, number 19090? Misaka 13577 interrogates."

"N-no! Misaka 19090 quickly answers, trying to hide her easily discovered intentions."

"Then what is it? Misaka 10039 presses on."

"W-we don't really know what Sister's sizes are, Misaka 19090 makes an excu-explanation. We were created from her DNA map taken from her younger years, even though our body type's the same, our growth may be different, Misaka 19090 hopes to have given a satisfactory diversion."

"It's true that we've never seen Sister's exact measurements, Misaka 10032 admits."

"We've always assumed that Sister's sizes are the same, or similar to ours, Misaka 13577 explains."

"Can you guys not drag me into this?" Mikoto nervously interrupts. "I've got plans today."

"Plans? Misaka 10039 questions."

"You do not seem to be doing anything Misaka 13577 observes."

"Nyahahaha!" A new voice buts in their conversation. "May be she scared of losing to her sisters, again."

The 5 girls turn to find yet another girl that shares their face, except her body was older and more… mature.

"Misaka Worst… Misaka 10032 mutters under her breath in disdain."

"Hey hey sistahs!"

"What are you doing here?"

"This Misaka was just playing with her pet when it managed to run away."

"A pet? What kind of pet could you possibly take care off? Misaka 13577 questions the truth of your words."

"A cute little black cat. She's about this tall…" Worst places a hand around her neck. "Black hair, gothic lolita, cyborg, cat ears…"

Mikoto and the Sisters stare at each other, though Mikoto was the only one that could really pull off a confused look.

"Well, she'll come back, I have her little fishy."

"You're not going to look for it?" Mikoto asks.

"This Misaka just heard something even more fun…" Worst pokes Mikoto's chest, belly and hips.

"H-hey!" Mikoto jumps back, her arms in a defensive position. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Just doing some pre-checking…" Worst gives an evil giggle. "Of course the difference between us is obvious."

"The difference cannot be that large, Misaka 19090 protests."

"Oho! Do you really want to tempt fate?" Worst smiles.

"Alright, Misaka 10039 accepts the challenge."

"You will accompany us to our check-ups and have your measurements revealed! Misaka 10032 orders."

"Fine!" Misaka Worst smiles. "Prepare to read them and weep."

Meanwhile, Mikoto manages to sneak away.

XXX

* * *

Mikoto continues walking randomly until she makes it to a certain park. And she runs into a girl with shoulder length violet hair and wearing a pink shirt with tight white shorts, and a little nun in white.

"What are you doing here short-hair?" the nun immediately asks with a touch of hostility.

"I should be asking you that question!" Mikoto replies. "And where is that idiot? I've been looking for him!"

"Touma? Ha! As if I'd tell you."

"Why you..!"

"Now now," the girl in pink walks between them. "Calm down…" She turns to Mikoto and bows. "I'm sorry, we don't know where Kamijou is right now. He left to return something he borrowed from his teacher. He isn't back yet, not to our knowledge."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"We were going to get ingredients for dinner," the girl in pink answered. "There was nothing in Kamijou's fridge… or cupboards… there's barely any food in his apartment."

"Hey!" the nun directed her voice to the girl. "Are you making fun of me Itsuwa?"

"N-no! I was just answering her question."

"Well, since you guys are out, I'll go wait for him in your place."

"What?!" the nun turns back to Mikoto. "Itsuwa you go on alone! I'm going to keep an eye on suspicious person."

"But I don't know what you want to-"

"Just get me anything!"

Mikoto sighs. "And I was hoping to run into him alone…"

"And what were you going to do with him?"

"Give him a little surprise."

"Hmph, knowing you it's something dangerous. Another ten thousand volt shock most likely."

"AHA!" a loud voice catches them by surprise. "I found you! My friends gave me a call after I had apparently wrecked some game and disappeared."

Index and Mikoto turn around to see… Mikoto…

"Huh?" Index looks back and forth between the two. "Two short hairs?"

"Stay out of this midget."

"That's the real one," Index turns back to the first Mikoto. "Then who are you? You're not her sister form before."

"If what that guy told me is true," the second Mikoto starts. "Then you're that annoying thunder kid, Thor. Using magic to disguise yourself as me… again."

"Magic?" Index stares at the confident looking fake Mikoto. "Ah! I let my annoyance of short hair get the best of me."

"Oi," Mikoto gave an irritated grunt.

"I would normally detect magic like this easily, but…"

"There's no need to explain it short stuff," Mikoto interrupts.

"Short stuff?" Index grits her teeth.

"Just get out of here while I deal with this," Mikoto sparks up.

"I was hoping to mess with Cuite-jou again like this," the fake Mikoto sighs. "But all these crazy encounters… and that was just today!"

"You better not have caused trouble for me!"

"As far as everyone else is concerned, you're the one that's acting weird."

"That's it!" Mikoto sparks up.

"Hey, if you want to blame someone, blame Cutie-jou, I was doing this for him."

Mikoto fires an electric blast. The fake grabs Index and uses her as a shield. Mikoto stops when she realizes who she's hitting.

"Oooh… Cutie-jou's not going to like this," The fake taunts Mikoto.

"That was your doing!" Mikoto points angrily. "And stop using my face!"

"Meh," Index is tossed above and behind like a piece of trash, scoring into a garbage bin. The fake Mikoto creates electric blades on her fingers and readies for a fight. "It's been a while since I had a workout, show me what you got!"

XXX

* * *

"… she'll be real happy to see you again, Kazakiri," Touma talks to Hyouka as they walk together.

"I really want to see her again too," Hyouka agrees.

They stop as they suddenly hear loud thunder.

"What was…" Touma looks around to see bright lightning strikes flashing around nearby. Both he and Hyouka feel light rumbling at their feet, then the ground briefly shook strong enough to topple them over.

Touma gets on all fours and looks up where the lightning storm was flashing. Now there were giant arc fusion blades swinging around.

"You've got to be kidding me," Touma quickly gets up and rushes forward.

"K-Kamijou?" Hyouka picks herself up slowly and follows him.

XXX

* * *

"Man, this sucks," Saten mutters as she traveled alone. "Shirai and Uiharu had to stay there thanks to their Judgment business. Now what am I going to do?"

She hears several loud thunderous noises in the distance. Looking at its direction, she sees massive bolts of electricity and electric blades flying around the sky.

"Is that... Misaka?"

Saten stops momentarily to get her bearings. "Let's see, it was… this way." She points in one direction and takes a look. She sees a familiar spikey haired boy rushing towards the same direction. "That's…!" There was a girl chasing after him. "H-hey!" Saten runs after them.

XXX

* * *

Mikoto was running away from the scene of the fight. "There's no way no one would have noticed that. Better leave before I'm-AH!"

Mikoto was about to turn a corner, but someone ran into her and she stumbled backwards.

"S-sorry!" the person she ran into apologized. It was a familiar voice. "Huh? Bug zapper?!"

"Bug zapper?" Mikoto looks up to see Touma standing before her. "Y-you!" Mikoto points at him angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that!" Touma points back. "What was with that light-?" Touma suddenly stumbles forward.

"S-sorry…" A tall girl with glasses apologizes, she had turned to corner quite fast and ran into Touma from behind.

Touma couldn't answer, he was too surprised. Since he had bumbled into Mikoto, bringing both of them down. He was on his hands and knees above her while she was on her back on the ground, their faces are really close.

"Whoops!" a smaller girl turned the corner and bumped into the girl with glasses, who stumbled forward again and pushed Touma into Mikoto.

All four were completely surprised, too surprised to move for a few seconds.

…

Touma suddenly pulls himself together and pulls out, standing up and covering his lips with his arm. He was blushing deeply.

Mikoto gets up slowly, also deeply blushing. Then… "Y-YOU!"

"I-it wasn't my fau-!"

"Why'd you stop?!" Mikoto grabs his face and pulls him in again.

…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" a massive electrical attack bolts in their direction.

Mikoto quickly pushes Touma away as she jumps back. The electricity blows a hole in the wall they were just standing beside.

They turn to see… Mikoto, all red and fuming…

"EEEHHH?!" Touma screamed out really, really loud.

"What's the matter 'Bug Zapper'?" The first Mikoto puts her hand to her lips and poses seductively. "Jealous?"

"J-J-Jealous?!" The second Mikoto erupts an electrical aura around her. "WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS?!"

"You're not very good at hiding it," the first Mikoto taunts. "But if it'll make you feel better, it felt like he was enjoying it. May be it was because he thought it was you? Ahahahaha!"

"DIIIIEEEEE!" A powerful electric blast flies and an explosion occurs where the first Mikoto was.

"Whoo…" the first Mikoto had jumped away. "So you still had some juice left. I really wanted to play with Cutie-jou some more, but I think I've had my fill of fun for today. I'll see you later Cutie-jou!" The first Mikoto blows a flying kiss.

"WHY YOU!" The second Mikoto fires another bolt, but the first one had already escaped.

Saten taps Kazakiri on the shoulder. "I think we should get out of here, it's going to get nasty."

Kazakiri just nods, looks back at Touma, "Good luck…" then follows Saten away.

The remaining Mikoto gives an angry look at Touma. She stomps closer, with electricity sparking at every step.

"W-wait! Misaka!" Touma panics.

"You…" her hair begins to spark violently. Her eyes are full of murderous intent. "Um…"

The sky begins to cover up with dark, sparky clouds.

"DAMN MY LUUUUCK!"

XXX

* * *

The fake Mikoto returns to her hotel room that she had jumped out of. She smiles as she sees a massive lightning storm in the distance. The disguise dissolves and a blonde boy is revealed.

"I wonder what I should do next time?" He smiles at the thought.

**END**

**XXX**

* * *

**Author: **Thor has huge possibilities to troll with Mikoto and Touma. Especially Touma with that huge harem of his. Heck he could use his magical disguises to enroll in Tokiwadai just to screw with Mikoto. Now there's an interesting thought.

I originally wanted to have another chapter which is pretty much the a repeat except it'll have Thor's thoughts scattered everywhere. That proved a little messy so I'll just leave it as is. Later!


End file.
